Destiny Repeating
by MusicLover500
Summary: Seasons ago, a power hungry warrior from Oakclan convinced a she-cat from Fernclan to run off with him, her love for him blinding her to his schemes that led to a long bloody war between the clans and his group of rogues. Many seasons later two kits baring startling resemblance to the cats responsible for the carnage are born in different clans. Is destiny doomed to repeat itself?
1. Allegiances & Prologue

_I'm sorry! *ducks torches and knives* I've hit major writer's block with my other stories, plus I haven't watched Vampire Diaries since it's fifth season so I really need to do a rewatch before I update my stories. I promise to do that eventually. I do have a lot of ideas for other stories (mainly dealing with Star Wars: The Force Awakens...which doesn't even have an official trailer yet) but I'm holding off on writing/posting them and just planning them out. I'm only working on this one because it was one of a few stories I found sitting in my documents that gave me the urge to write._

 _Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me._

* * *

 **FernClan**

 _Leader:_ Blossomstar- ginger she-cat with white spots and green eyes.  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw

 _Deputy:_ Stormwing- dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Tailfern- black and white tom with a very long tail. Has amber eyes.

 _Warriors:_

Redstripe- reddish brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes.

Flowerheart- calico she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Willowpaw

Nutleap- small brown tom with amber eyes.

Breezesong- white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Littleflame- small ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice: Darkpaw

Sunstorm- golden tabby tom with gray eyes.

Birdtail- gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes.

Skyclaw- light gray tom with blue eyes.

Nightleaf- black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Rosefur- dusty yellow she-cat with white paws and light green eyes.

Treenose- light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and a white belly. Has amber eyes.

Forestpelt- brown and black tom with dark green eyes.

Silverpool- pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Blackwind- black tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Moonflower- pale gray, almost silver she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 _Apprentices:_

Cloudpaw- white tom with pale stripes and green eyes.

Willowpaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Darkpaw- black tom with amber eyes.

 _Queens:_

Squirrelfall- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Snowkit and Branchkit and Sunstorm's mate.

Lightningmoon- white and gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Stonekit, Riverkit, and Pondkit and Skyclaw's mate.

 _Elders:_

Brightstone- golden tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

Quilfur- mottled brown tom with hair that sticks out at all angles and hazel eyes.

.

.

 **OakClan:**

 _Leader:_ Darkstar- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Deputy:_ Ashear- gray she-cat with dark gray ears and blue eyes.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Cloudeyes- white tom blind in one eye with light blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Bluepaw

 _Warriors:_

Clawheart- handsome jet-black tom with ice blue eyes

Shadefur- dark gray and black tabby she-cat with four white paws and yellow eyes.

Branchfire- brownish ginger tom with green eyes

Crookedshadow- dark brown tom with a slightly crooked tail.

 _Queens:_

Spottedstorm- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Dawnkit and Hedgekit and Branchfire's mate.

 _Elders:_

Leopardpelt: ginger she-cat with dark spots and amber eyes.

.

.

 **LakeClan**

 _Leader:_ Riverstar- dark gray, almost blue, tom with green eyes.

 _Deputy:_ Shellheart- pale brown tabby with gray eyes.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Waterwing- pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Warriors_

Mistflight- gray she-cat with green eyes.

Mosspelt- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Stonefur- dark gray, almost black, tabby with yellow eyes.

Featherstripe- white she-cat with pale gray stripes and blue eyes.

Thrushpelt- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

 _Queens:_

Wavestorm- calico she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Troutkit, Longkit, Briarkit, and Stormkit. Thrushpelt's mate.

Iceflower- pale silver she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rosekit, Fishkit, and Onekit. Shellheart's mate.

.

.

 **HollowClan**

 _Leader:_ Flowerstar- white she-cat with black and grey spots and yellow eyes.

 _Deputy:_ Lionheart- handsome gold tom with pale yellow flecks and a white muzzle. Has amber eyes.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Firepelt- bright ginger tom with a fluffy tail and hazel eyes.

 _Warriors:_

Squirreltail- dark brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes.

Bluestone- dark grey, almost blue tom with grey paws and dark blue eyes.

Tigerfur- orange tabby tom with black stripes and a white underbelly. Blue eyes.

Silverbreeze- pale grey she-cat with green eyes.

Yellowsky- dark yellow she-cat with amber eyes.

.

.

 **Cats Outside Clans:**

Orange- ginger kittypet with amber eyes.

Shadow- black loner tom

Smoke- old dark gray tom; former ally of Scarfoot and Silverleaf.

Hollypaw- black and white she-cat; former apprentice of Scarfoot.

Scarfoot- jet black tom with ice blue eyes; formerly of OakClan and deceased.

Silverleaf- pale grey, almost silver she-cat with blue eyes; formerly of FernClan and deceased.

.

.

.

.

.

Prologue:

A yowl of grief split the otherwise quiet night air. Startled, owls took off from their perches, and from different spots all around a small clearing cats were wearily creeping forward to see what had woken them.

In the middle of the clearing was a jet black tom, his icy blue eyes shining with fresh grief. At his paws was the still form of a slender she-cat. By her were the smaller still forms of obviously newborn kits. But surrounding both her and the kits was a pool of blood—and then the other cats knew why their leader was yowling in the dead of night with grief.

"Scarstar," a young black and white she-cat meowed, creeping forward until she was a few tail lengths away from the tom.

Scarstar whipped around in the direction of the she-cat, the look in his eyes making her freeze in her tracks. Recognizing her, the look faded until only grief and emptiness remained. "Hollypaw," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Hollypaw told him, continuing to pad forward until she was beside her mentor. Cautiously, she leaned against him in sympathy. When the tom didn't react, she stayed like that. Looking at the still she-cat's form up close, it was hard for her not to feel grief. She really had liked Silverleaf—looked up to her, almost.

"This is the clans fault," Scarstar hissed suddenly, tearing himself away from the young she-cat and padding a few mouse-lengths away from the dead body of his mate. His tail lashed as he paced back and forth. "If they had never decided we couldn't be together, she could have had a medicine cat helping—and she'd still be alive."

Hollypaw knew the entire reason Scarstar and Silverleaf had formed Loneclan was so one day they could live without fear of retaliation for their love. She had joined for that very same reason, because to her, love shouldn't be confined to one clan.

Cries of agreement went up from the other cats—most of whom were loners and rogues with their own grudges against the clans—and soon she found her voice joining them as well.

But her voice slowly died when she caught a glimpse of Scarstar's eyes. He had the same look as before in them, the look of a cat going crazy with grief. A cold chill went through her body as the air filled with cries of cats ready for blood and revenge for the death of one of their own.

Scarstar held off attacking long enough to bury Silverleaf and their kits. Then, when the full moon was high in the sky, he silently lead his small clan to where he knew the four clans would be holding the Gathering. With a silent signal, his forces attacked the unsuspecting clan cats.

As his forces dealt with the various warriors gathered, he zeroed in on his targets: the leaders of the clans. They were the ones responsible for the death of Silverleaf and their kits—them and Starclan.

With a growl, he launched himself at Groosestar, the leader of Fernclan. Silverleaf's old clan. The ginger tom leaped out of the way just in time to miss getting raked down the side by the other tom's claws.

"You can't win this battle, Scarfoot," the Fernclan leader growled, dropping into a crouch. "Walk away now before you lose everything."

"I already have," Scarfoot spat, leaping at the leader again. The ginger tom's reflexes were quick, and his claws caught the other's flank. The words sank in, and he realized what the former Oakclan warrior meant.

"Silverleaf," he murmured, yellow eyes narrowing as him and Scarfoot circled each other. Around them, the sounds of dying cats echoed against the rocks, and clouds suddenly blocked the moon from view.

"Don't speak of her," Scarfoot told him, eyes flashing with anger and pain. "It's your fault she's dead!"

"You're the one who took her away from her clan! Away from me!" Groosestar yowled back. "She was my only kit, and you took her to her death."

With an earsplitting yowl, Scarfoot launched himself blindly in the direction of Groosetar: a fatal mistake. Raising one paw, Groosestar slashed vertically down the black tom's exposed belly.

It didn't take long for the blood to soak the ground and the light to fade from the tom's eyes. All the while he glared with hate at the ginger tom who stood before him, one paw soaked with blood and grief lurking in his eyes. "You're…fault…" Scarfoot hissed weakly, before the light faded from his ice blue eyes.

The sounds of battle died down as the members of Scarfoot's 'clan' watched with horror as their leader died before their eyes. Simultaneously they fled the Gathering in all directions, now nothing more than the loners and rogues they've always been.

But Groosestar noticed none of this. All he could think of was that his hope of one day getting his only kit back was gone for good. And that it _was_ his fault. He could have caught on sooner to what was going on between her and Scarfoot, or stopped her from leaving.

So it was with a heavy heart that he joined the others in yowls of victory that the many moons of war were finally over.

"That's it, just one more Breezesong!" Tailfern encouraged, his paw resting gently on the white queen's flank. Already her other two kits, Blackkit and Silverkit, were stumbling around the nest trying to find their mother.

With a crack of the branch in Breezesong's mouth finally giving way, the third and final kit joined its siblings. "It's a she-cat!" The young medicine cat exclaimed, gently breaking the sack encasing the kit and beginning to rub its fur.

"Moonkit," the queen said, purring tiredly as she glanced at the kit. Tailfern looked down at the tiny she-cat and felt himself freeze. Something about this kit seemed very familiar…

And then she remembered the story his mentor had told her seasons ago, about two cats from different clans who had lead to many moons of bloody battles until their deaths. About how the she-cat bared startling resemblance to the tiny kit in front of him.

Exiting the nursery, he gave Stormwing permission to see his kits for the first time. As the medicine cat watched inside the nursery, he knew he would be making a trip to the Moonrock soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The sun was just beginning to rise when Moonpaw left camp with the dawn patrol. Anticipation drove the lingering sleepiness from the apprentice, and she found herself having a light step despite how early it was.

"Excited, are we?" A voice meowed with amusement from beside her.

Turning, the she-cat found her mentor Redstripe. The tom's blue eyes echoed the amusement in his voice.

"A little," Moonpaw replied, ducking her head in embarrassment. This wasn't her first patrol, but it was the first dawn one she'd been on. And all the interesting stuff seemed to happen during the dawn patrols, or so she had heard.

"I promise it's not as interesting as Quilfur claims," the warrior told her.

Quilfur was the only elder in Fernclan currently, and was well known for his stories. Something Moonpaw would admit she enjoyed hearing. Especially the one that had happened seasons ago, involving two cats from different clans who had fallen in love…

Mentally shaking her head, the pale grey she-cat glanced at her mentor. "So what exactly does happen on the dawn patrol?"

"What happens on every patrol," the tom answered. "We mark the border, report anything necessary back to Blossomstar…" he continued, letting her fill in the rest. "Come on, we're falling behind."

Picking up her pace, the apprentice followed Redstripe the few fox-lengths it took to rejoin the rest of the patrol, none of which paid them any attention thankfully.

. . .

Redstripe was right- dawn patrol wasn't all Quilfur had made it out to be. Moonpaw felt somewhat ashamed that she still easily believed the elder's stories. She'd been an apprentice for a few moons by now, for Starclan's sake! Far beyond the age when it would be acceptable to believe everything the elder said. But dawn patrol wasn't without it's perks- she got to explore more of the territory, and get used to the scent of the other three clans.

"We should probably bring something back for the fresh-kill pile," Nightleaf, the leader of the patrol said after they had finished marking the Oakclan border. Moonpaw perked up at that- she had always preferred hunting patrols to border patrols.

"I'll be nearby," Redstripe murmured as the patrol dispensed to hunt.

Standing perfectly still, Moonpaw listened intently, doing her best to filter out the typical sounds of the forest. She heard movement coming from undergrowth a few fox-lengths away and, dropping into a hunter's crouch, silently crept towards it to investigate further.

Upon closer inspection, she recognized the creature as a rabbit- and a very plump one too. Running through the training Redstripe had given her, she took a few seconds to formulate the best plan on how to catch it. A few seconds too many, it turned out, for the wind suddenly shifted downwind, alerting her prey to her presence.

The rabbit tore off through the undergrowth, and Moonpaw gave chase, knowing its size would make it slower than usual rabbits. Her mind was so focused on it that she didn't even realize the rabbit was leading her towards the far end of the border with Oakclan, which had a pile of rocks infested with adders.

Redstripe's shout of "Moonpaw!" brought the apprentice out of her narrow-minded pursuit and had her skidding to a halt a few mouse-lengths away from the rocks. And right in front of her, it's beady eyes staring directly at her, was a baby adder.

Frozen, she could only stare, petrified, as the snake reared its tiny head preparing to strike…

And then something, or someone, was barreling into the grey she-cat, knocking her out of the way.

Breathing heavily, she glanced up at her rescue and found an unfamiliar pair of ice blue eyes staring down at her. The eyes belonged to a jet black tom who couldn't be that much older than her, whose scent she was now able to identify as belonging to Oakclan. An apprentice from a rival clan had quite literally saved her life.

The hiss of the baby adder broke her out of her trance, and the tom leapt off of her, grabbed her by the scruff, and began dragging her away from the adder rocks until she recovered enough to remember how to move. Twisting out of the apprentice's grip, she ran a few fox lengths alongside him until they were far enough away from the rocks.

"It didn't bite you, did it?" The Oakclan apprentice asked, spinning around to face her.

"No," she told him, suppressing a shiver as she realized how close she'd come to dying. There was no cure for an adder bite, and it was well known that the younger the adder, the deadlier it was. "Thanks to you."

The tom shrugged. "It was what any regular cat would do if they saw someone running headfirst into danger like a mouse brain."

"Clawpaw!" A sharp yowl cut off any response Moonpaw may have given. On Oakclan's side of the border, a dark brown tom appeared. "Get back here, _now!_ "

The other apprentice looked at her for a few more seconds before bounding back over to his side of the border. A few words were exchanged between the two—words that appeared very heated from where the she-cat was standing, but too low to actually make out—before the warrior lashed his tail angry and stalked off further into Oakclan's territory. Clawpaw followed.

She stood there for a bit longer, letting everything sink in, before she realized she needed to find the rest of the patrol. Redstripe had to be worried sick about her, being the over protective mentor he was.

But Moonpaw still found a part of her wandering back to Clawpaw; why would a tom from a rival clan put his own life in danger to save hers? She certainly knew there were quite a few cats who wouldn't do that, so why did he?


End file.
